


Little Moments

by HermioneRose



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneRose/pseuds/HermioneRose
Summary: When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it.
Relationships: Nick and Julie - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Little Moments

Nick was over at the Molinas' house, watching a cartoon that she used to watch with her mom (Winx Club), and while Nick didn't know what was going on in the show, he just loves how Julie's face lights up watching it.

They were on the couch, with Julie's laptop on the coffee table, and Julie had snuggled up to Nick as the show started, and Nick played with her hair as they watched it.

Half-way through an episode, Julie had fallen asleep against his chest, and Nick didn't want to wake her up:

He had a lacrosse game tomorrow, and he didn't want to be tired for it.

"Julie, I have to go." he said softly, and he felt Julie stir.

"Can't you stay?" she mumbled against his chest, and his heart melted.

"Sorry, angel." he replied, kissing the top of her head, and she lifted her head, and he smiled when he saw her pout.

He leaned over to kiss her on the lips, and when he pulled away, Julie was smiling.

He got up from the couch, and so did Julie as Nick got his back-pack, and as they were by the door, he looked at her, and he smiled softly.

Her hair was a little messy from sleeping, but she looked cute.

"Are you coming to the game tomorrow?" he asked, and Julie nodded.

"I wouldn't miss it."

Nick smiled.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

Julie smiled too.

"See you tomorrow: I love you."

"I love you too." he replied as he kissed her cheek before walking outside, and when he turned around, Julie was still standing on the porch.

He smiled and waved at her, and he saw Julie smile as she waved back before she went back inside her house.

Nick turned around, heading home, and he knows he wouldn't trade those little moments with Julie for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my second Nick and Julie one-shot: I hope you guys like it!


End file.
